Always This Cute and Cuddly
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Benny comes back from Purgatory with Dean and meets his friend, Sherrie, who reminds him what attraction and lust feel like. But it's not going to be easy, he's going to have to put in the time and effort to convince her he's not like other vamps. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3am when I got a message on my phone.  
**It's Dean. I'm Back. Meet me at The Paradise in Des Moines. Number 9.  
**My heart skipped a beat.  
Dean, the guy who was like a big brother to me, the only human to be sent to purgatory, was back.  
"I don't know how the hell you do it," I mumbled to myself.  
Dean had already spent a year in hell and got out a few years ago and now he was out of purgatory after 6 months.  
I knew Dean would love having his baby back, so I jumped behind the wheel and headed off.  
Five hours later, I was pulling into the car park of The Paradise Motel.  
I walked up to the door marked number 9 and knocked. "Dean, it's me. Open up."  
The door opened and I walked into a dark room; when the door closed behind me, I turned around and there was Dean.  
Neither of us said anything, we just grabbed each other and threw 6 months into the hug.  
"How did you get out?" I asked when we pulled away from each other.  
"I'll tell you about it soon. Did you not bring Sammy with you?" Dean answered.  
"Sam went his own way. Stopped hunting. Last thing I heard, he's shacked up with some woman and a dog. Changed his numbers or dumped his phones or whatever," I filled him and sat down on a sofa.  
"So he just ditched you? What have you been doing while I've been gone?"  
"I was looking for you and just, you know?"  
"You haven't got any better at dealing with strangers then?" Dean flashed me a smile.  
"Shut up. I suppose you will be going out tonight to get some?" I teased.  
Before Dean could respond, his phone rang. "Hey . . . How did you get a phone?"  
I raised my eyebrows at him and he just shook his head.  
"In two hours, maybe three. Yeah I can do that but listen, I've got someone with me . . . Okay, I'll see you soon; hold on Benny."  
When Dean hung up the phone, I was looking at him with my eyebrows still raised.  
"Who's Benny?"  
"Ages ago, years, before we even met you, me and Sam went to hunt down some vampires and there was one there that wasn't like the others-"  
"So you left him? Alive . . .kinda?"  
"He lives on animals and blood packs from hospitals. He's a gentle giant until he needs to be. Anyway, somehow he got killed and he was in purgatory. He helped get my ass out; I would still be there if it wasn't for him. Once we both got out, we went our separate ways but he needs me for something," Dean explained.  
I just nodded. What was I supposed to do? Dean had taught me to be a hunter, to kill vampires but now he seemed to be best friends with one and he knew I was always slightly scared of them.  
When he sat next to me, I looked at him.  
"Just give him a chance okay? I know you might not like it but trust me, he'll grow on you."  
"I doubt it," I muttered.  
"But he helped you get back so that deserves a chance." Dean smiled and cuddled me.  
"So, what does he need you for?"  
"He's got a little roughed up, needs me to come get him. I'll drop you at the nearest motel," Dean stood up, getting ready to leave.  
"Okay," I joined him.  
In the car, I couldn't resist asking. "Dean, what was it like?"  
"Purgatory? It was bloody. Messy.. 31 flavours of bottom-dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like 360-degree combat." Dean said all this without taking his eyes off the road, so assuming it was hard for him to talk about, I shut up and stared out of the window.  
Two and a half hours later, I felt Dean nudge me.  
I opened my eyes to see him crouched beside my open door. "Hey, go into the motel and go back to sleep, okay? I'll ring you when me and Benny are coming back."  
I nodded and stretched; Dean helped me out of the car and I sleepily walked toward the motel while he went to get us a double room.  
"Two single beds, take your pick and I'll be back as soon as I can," he led me to the room and kissed my forehead before leaving.  
I shut the room door and wandered over to the furthest bed; I didn't even bother getting in, I just slumped on to it and fell straight into slumber.

*RING* *RING*  
I groaned and rolled onto my back.  
*RING* *RING*  
"Alright, alright," I mumbled as I got my phone out of my pocket.  
"We're coming back."  
"I gathered."  
"Did I wake you up again?" Dean asked.  
"Mmm, how long have you been gone?"  
"Two and a half hours."  
"Is he okay?" I asked.  
"You're concerned?" I could hear Dean laughing.  
"It was a shock, okay? I've had time to think about it, so if you say he's safe then I believe you, I believe he's a good guy."  
"But you're still gonna be wary."  
"It ain't my fault," I sighed.  
"I know. We'll be bout half an hour," Dean said and hung up.  
I shuffled up the bed and sat against the wall, thinking.  
I was really wary with vampires; I was nervous, I wasn't confident and I just couldn't talk to regular people I didn't know so this Benny bloke would probably think I was weird, or know that I didn't like him.  
It usually took me about a week to feel comfortable around someone and nearly three weeks to warm up to them so I couldn't imagine how long it would take me to warm to this Benny guy.  
I didn't realise I'd been in my own world for a half hour until I heard Dean's voice outside the door.  
"Hey, I got you some fries and a chicken burger," Dean headed toward me and handed me the brown paper bag.  
I turned to take it off him and seen Benny out of the corner of my eye but didn't look at him, just looked down and started eating.  
"Benny, this is Sherrie. She's shyer than shit so she probably won't speak round you for a while," Dean made up an excuse and sat next to me.  
"It's fine, really," he replied in his deep south-American voice.  
"Once she warms up to you though, you'll wish she'd go back to being shy."  
When Dean said this, I elbowed him as hard as I could. "See what I mean?"  
I heard Benny laugh and risked a quick look at him.  
He was really good looking for a vampire, not that I was gonna admit that to anyone, let alone myself.  
When he seen me looking, I quickly looked away, unaware of what he was going through.  
He'd been in purgatory for about five years, been a vampire for fifty, so Benny wasn't expecting what had started to happen, and he'd certainly forgot what it felt like.  
When he caught me looking at him, and saw my face, properly, for the first time, a rush of feelings spread through him: attraction, lust, arousal. With the arousal, his fangs slid out and when Dean noticed he pointed to the door. "We'll be back in a minute," he told me and pushed Benny out.  
When they were outside, Benny leant against a wall, taking deep breaths.  
"What the hell just happened? It sure as hell better not be what I think!" Dean hissed.  
"I ain't wanting to bite her, don't worry," Benny reassured him.  
"Then what's going on?"  
"She's . . .beautiful. It's been years since I felt . . .like this."  
Dean stared at him in shock as the words sank in and then he snapped out of it.  
"You better be joking. She's like a sister to me so keep your hands off her."  
"I wouldn't do anything to her, I swear," he held his hands up.  
"You better not and anyway, even if I did approve, which I don't, there's still a problem."  
"What's that?"  
"You gotta get her to talk to you. Good luck," Dean smiled, smugly, and came back into the room.  
"Everything okay?" I looked at Dean and looked away when Benny followed.  
"Everything's fine. I need to get down; ain't had any sleep since I came back," he said to me and then turned round.  
"I trust you."  
"You got nothing to worry about, I swear it, Dean."  
I shuffled over so Dean could lie down on the same bed and Benny sat down on the other bed.  
A few minutes after Dean started dozing, Benny tried to start talking to me. "So are you a hunter like Dean?"  
I nodded and when I took a quick look, Benny had a small smile on his face.  
"You're uncomfortable with me being . . ." he faded out and when I looked at him again, I nervously nodded my head and smiled a little, which caused more arousal in him but he managed to subdue it.  
"I hope I don't make you too uncomfortable; it wouldn't be too bad hearing you talk," he kept trying.  
"You're not going to give up are you?" I asked, my eyes focused on the duvet beneath me.  
When Benny heard me talk, he leant forward. "See, that wasn't non too hard, was it?"  
"I just . . .don't like . . .you know-"  
"Vampires?" He cut me off.  
"It's not my fault . . .I don't like new people either," I said, quietly.  
"I won't be a stranger forever, you know? And you won't be scared of me for long."  
I nodded. That was all he got out of me for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, when Benny was out of the room, I convinced Dean to let me sleep with him just for the one night.  
"He's not gonna bite you in your sleep, you know," Dean laughed at me.  
"Please, just for one night? And plus, you owe me loadsa cuddles," I scowled.  
"Okay but just for tonight cos . . ."  
"Cos tomorrow night you are gonna find yourself a hottie?"  
"Too damn right," Dean nodded.  
"Thank you, Dean," I smiled at him and slipped under the duvet cover.  
But as I was beginning to fall asleep I heard Benny come in and sit on the next bed.  
"She sleeping with you? You two ever-" Benny started but Dean cut him off.  
"What? No!" Dean cried out and then remembered me. "Crap."  
"I'm nearly asleep, just try to keep it down," I mumbled.  
"Sorry," Dean said, leaning over and sat back up.  
"She's scared of me?" Benny asked.  
Dean took a breath. "She's a hunter; she's not scared of anything but vampires have always made her put her guard up. She's always been wary, slightly scared of them."  
I didn't hear anything else because sleep overtook me.

When I woke up the next morning, Dean was still asleep next to me so I go up to go to the toilet.  
I came out and was shocked to see Benny also asleep on the other bed. I had no idea vampires slept.  
Benny started to stir as I shuffled toward my and Dean's bed and I froze, then practically ran.  
"You really don't have to be scared, I ain't gonna do nothing, I swear," Benny's deep voice spoke.  
"I'm not scared, I'm in just a t-shirt," I hissed and heard him laugh.  
"Well then, I best keep my eyes toward the wall."  
"You do that, and keep your fangs to yourself too," I snapped and got into bed.

When I finally woke up, I checked my watch to see 11:17am.  
I sat up straight and looked round, not quite shouting, "Dean, why did you let me sleep in this long?"  
"He thought you needed it," Benny's voice came out of the bathroom.  
I brought my legs up and tucked my knees under my chin.  
After about ten minutes, Benny came out in just his shirt and jeans, his shirt clinging to obvious muscles, and I looked down at the carpet.  
"Where's Dean?"  
"He's gone to try and find some trace on his brother, said he'd be about an hour," he answered.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He said something about ringing some people." I just nodded and risked a glance at him; he was leant against the wall opposite me and smiled.  
Embarrassed, I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I . . .I need a shower."  
Benny chuckled. "Well, don't let me stop you."  
"But you're here and I - I mean I'm . . .you ain't seeing me . . ." I struggled for words and he seemed too follow me. "Ah, I got ya. I'll keep my eyes to the wall." Benny went to his bed and sat on the furthest side, facing away from me, and looking at the wall, next to the window.  
While I was in the shower, Benny's mind kept drifting to me and it was making him hard. He rolled his head round and moved his hands up his legs toward the growing bulge in his trousers.  
Just as his hands reached his erection, I came out of the shower and he quickly leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
I saw Benny was still sat facing the wall, and strangely, it made me feel kinda bad, despite feeling unsafe being in the room alone with him.  
"You didn't have to face the wall the whole time."  
"No need to feel bad, I was just doing some thinking," Benny replied.  
"What makes you think I feel bad?"  
"I can hear in your voice," he answered, still facing the wall.  
I took a deep breath and sat on my bed.  
When I said nothing, Benny turned round to face me; I looked up when I felt him staring at me.  
I ignored him and started combing my hair and stopped when Benny spoke.  
"I could that for you," he offered.  
My heart fluttered but most of me felt creeped out.  
"No," I refused.  
Once I'd finished, I got out my laptop and started playing games until Benny moved to sit behind me.  
"Is that what you do now, instead of reading? I remember the days when people filled their spare with books."  
I quickly moved away and heard him sigh but didn't acknowledge it.  
"I read. A lot," I replied.  
"I used to but not had the time for years."  
I nodded, understanding what he meant.  
"I need to go hospital, I know a dodgy doctor that gives me donations, so I don't have to …" Benny faded off, grinning at me, teasingly and I shifted a little uncomfortably. "Want to join me?"  
"Think I'll wait for Dean," I mumbled a reply.  
"You be okay here, all alone?"  
"I'm a hunter, can take of myself."  
Benny nodded and out of the corner of my eye, I watched him put on his hat, coat and glasses.  
When he caught me watching, he smiled, nodded his head at me and left.  
On my own, once he was gone, I was left to sort out my thoughts about him. Half of me was kind of attracted to him but half of me was a bit scared of what he'd do to me, despite what Dean said, and that half of me seemed to be taking charge.  
'There ain't no way I am gonna have feelings for him, no matter how good looking he is. He's a vampire and I'm a hunter; he's lucky I ain't staked him yet. It won't be long til he tried to bite me. And I'd grow old and wrinkly while he stays young. It's the Twilight saga.'  
I shook my head and had to laugh at that.  
'Human and vampire. It's unnatural; it'd be like me and Castiel or me and Crowley. Would it be classed as necrophilia? Do I even fancy him? How can I fancy him if I'm scared of him?'  
In my mind, I pictured his soft, baby blue eyes, that stubble with a hint of grey on his face. His wide shoulders and broad chest, boasting muscles, and the deep voice with that accent.  
I shook my head and refused to believe anything my brain tried to convince me of.  
I had no crush, I had no feelings and there was nothing there apart from fear and it was sure gonna take me a while to believe what Dean said about him being nice enough.  
The thought of Benny led to what Sam would think of the Benny situation and soon enough, I was thinking of Sam, wondering where he was and hat he was doing.  
I don't know how long I'd been in my own world but when Dean came through the door he made me jump.  
"Shit!" I cried out and Dean laughed.  
"Where's Benny?"  
"Gone to get some blood bags," I cringed as I said it.  
"Are you still scared? What do you think?" Dean asked.  
"I'm not scared of him, just a bit . . .fearful but he does seem different to the ones we kill."  
Dean just nodded and gave me a 'told-you-so' look.  
"Any luck finding Sam?"  
"Yeah, you're right, he's in Michigan, cosied up with some girl," Dean answered.  
"Are we going to see him?"  
"I gotta think about it, I mean he dumped you to fend for yourself and didn't even look for me."  
I understood Dean, I was more than pissed off at Sam.  
At that moment, Benny came back in, carrying a cool-box; while he was talking to Dean, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the box.  
Both of them noticed and Dean started to tease me. "Wanna have a look inside? It's a bloody mess."  
I scowled at him.  
"Bloody hell, you're too bleeding serious. You wanna relax and let the blood flow."  
Even Benny laughed at this and I turned my scowl to him. "Don't encourage him."  
He held up his hand and put the cool-box by his bed after winking at me, causing me to look away cheeks flushing. "Anyway," Dean continued. "I've got a date tonight and I'll most likely be staying at hers so you two will be alone." I looked at Dean with my eyes wide. He was leaving me alone with the vampire for the whole night.  
"Benny, I trust you to keep her safe."  
"You have my word, Dean. I promise nothing won't happen to her," Benny said and looked my way.  
I was still staring at Dean and they were both staring at me.  
"Benny is not going to hurt you, are you Benny?" Dean asked him.  
"I drink blood, not people. You have nothing to be scared of; I wouldn't dream of hurting a hair on your pretty little head."  
My eyes flicked to Benny and I licked my lips to hide a smile while Dean was scowling at him.  
When I looked away, Benny shrugged at him.  
"I'm going to get a shower, get something to eat and whatever else," Dean told us both and left us alone when he walked into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, after Dean left, Benny waited for about ten or twenty minutes before he started speaking to me.  
"You're still scared of me."  
"I'm not scared of you, I'm wary. Vampires bite."  
"This vampire don't," Benny sat facing me on the opposite bed.  
I said nothing but looked him over.  
"I don't bite and I don't drink people."  
He repeated what he'd said earlier and I didn't sense any evil around him so I let my guard slip just a little. "Okay."  
Benny seemed to sense the slip as a smile spread across his face.  
"I'm hungry so I think I'm going to go and find somewhere that sells a pizza or a burger or something," I stood up and put my trainers on.  
"I'll be coming with you then," Benny also stood up.  
"Why?"  
"Well, for one, I told Dean that I'd look after you and another, I don't think it's too safe that you go walking around in the dark," Benny answered.  
"Because of people like you?" I blurted out.  
He just looked at me with what seemed like puppy eyes, eyes that made me feel really guilty.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," I looked away.  
"It's okay, you've got to get used to me being around," Benny said, still straight-faced.  
I just nodded and without saying anything more, we left the motel to find somewhere that sold food.  
Walking there and back, we hardly said anything to each other but when we got back to the motel, we carried on talking a bit more, me feeling a little bit more comfortable the more time I spent alone with him.  
"Can you eat?" I asked, holding up a slice of pizza.  
"No, one thing we can't do," Benny shook his head.  
"Well, can I see your fangs?"  
He just laughed, shaking his head so I took it as a no.  
I ate the rest of my pizza in silence and when I'd finished, I decided to crawl into bed.  
When I was lying down, looking at the ceiling, I asked Benny, "why do you sleep? I didn't know vampires could."  
"We need rest just like everyone else, we do get tired and weak."  
"Hmmm," I mumbled, sleep fighting its control. "You're not going to lose control and bite me tonight are you?"  
"I ain't bit no one in decades, I'm not gonna start now, and I don't lost control," Benny assured me.  
Without saying anything else, I turned onto my side and fell into a deep sleep.  
Benny copied me and laid down, but watched me sleeping, arousal occurring for the second time that day.  
He could help but slide his hand into his boxers and relieve the tension that was building up more and more.  
Once the weight was lifted off his shoulders, he too fell into a deeper sleep than any human could.  
When I woke up the next morning, I rolled over in bed and sat up when I saw Benny leant against the wall, looking out of the window.  
"How can you do that without bursting into flames?"  
He turned around and looked at me, laughing.  
"Them movies, they got it all wrong."  
"So you can actually go out in the sun?" I asked.  
"I can show you, shall we go for a walk?" Benny offered.  
"I … I'm not really interested … like that," I struggled to explain.  
Benny felt a bit disappointed but he knew, if he didn't give up, he'd woo me eventually. It wasn't just about the lust and arousal, he really was attracted to me and he was gonna keep trying.  
"Okay. But that don't mean we can't go prove I can walk in the sun now, does it?"  
I looked at him and he was looking back at me with his eyebrows raised, and the smile on his face had me weaken a little.  
"I guess not."  
After spending the night alone with him and waking up unbitten, most of my fear had faded and I was even more comfortable with him. Not enough to stop denying my attraction to him, though.  
I shuffled to the edge of the bed and got changed as slyly as I could without Benny looking.  
I watched Benny put on his coat, his hat and sun glasses and asked him why.  
"I can go in the sun but I get sunburnt easily. I prefer the shade," Benny answered.  
Even though I was in denial about being attracted to him, I love the sound of his accent.  
"I saw a park non too far away, lets go take a walk," he started walking but when he saw I wasn't with him, he turned around.  
"An innocent walk."  
I nodded and followed him, despite his smug smile.  
"So, you're still wary of me, huh?"  
"I'm not wary, just …"  
"I understand," Benny nodded.  
Soon enough, curiosity got the better of me.  
"Was it really as bad as Dean told me?" I asked and he stopped walking. "Sorry."  
"No, it's okay, little lady," he smiled and rubbed his beard. "It's full of monsters, like me I guess; you have to fight to stay alive cos once you're dead, there's no where to go this time."  
By this time we'd got to the park and sat down on a bench.  
"I don't think you're a monster," I told him, trying to be nice and show I was a bit more at ease around him. .  
When I looked at Benny, he was grinning and moved his hand up to stroke my cheek but I dodged it and moved my head away.  
"I'm not … I told you I …" I fumbled over my words.  
"I know, but here's the thing little lady, I don't believe you," he said, still grinning and moved toward me.  
I moved up the bench, away from him.  
"You can believe what you want but you're in denial."  
"You're the one in denial," Benny laughed. "Can we go somewhere more shady, I'm burning up here."  
"Yeah, let's head back," I said and stood up.  
On the way back, both of us stayed silent.  
When we reached the motel, Benny opened the door and let me in; Dean was waiting.  
"Where did you two go?"  
I didn't notice he was scowling at Benny and Benny, in return, shaking his head.  
"I had to show her I don't go toasting up in the sun," Benny answered, taking his hat and coat off.  
I glanced at him and thought he looked better without them but quickly changed my train of thought.  
"He don't sparkle either," I joked with Dean, who laughed.  
"Now, why on earth would I sparkle, little lady?" Benny asked.  
"Little lady?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, I'll let her explain one day."  
"I'm going for a shower," I excused myself.  
When they both heard the water running, Dean looked at Benny.  
"Little lady? Really?"  
Benny couldn't resist laughing. "Would you prefer 'little darling'?"  
"Where'd you go?"  
"To a park I seen just around the corner. She seems more comfortable around me but still wary."  
"She'll get used to ya, Benny," Dean reassured him.  
"Is that your way of giving approval? She says she's not interested, anyway."  
"Why? What did you do?"  
"I didn't do nothing. She told me I wasn't a monster so I tried to put my hand on her cheek and that's what she said but …"  
"You don't believe her," Dean finished.  
"No I don't. She got too fast a heartbeat round me," Benny told him.  
"She's scared of vampires, Benny," he rolled his eyes.  
Benny looked at Dean who just shrugged.  
"I'll find out if I can," Dean relented.  
"Cheers buddy," Benny smiled.  
When I came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, Benny stood up and I stepped back.  
"Don't worry, little darling, I'm getting ready to go out, I'm hungry."  
"What happened to little lady?" I asked and Dean looked at me, surprised.  
"Dean here seems to prefer little darling," he smiled.  
"What are you going to … eat?" I struggled to say.  
"Deer? I eat animals not people, remember. But if you wanna let me have a taste-"  
"Benny," Dean warned.  
Benny just chuckled and after he coated up, he headed out.  
"So," Dean turned to me.  
"So, what?"  
"You seem to be warming to him, not so scared. Got a soft spot, huh?" Dean winked.  
"I'm not like you, Dean, I'm not like a dog on heat, humping everything that moves."  
"I ain't that bad. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."  
"He seems okay but I ain't attracted to him if that's what you're asking," I answered, busying myself so I didn't have to look at him.  
"I might have made you one hell of a hunter but you're a crappy liar," Dean shook his head, laughing.  
"Is that why you always make me stay in the car or at the motel?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Come and sit down," Dean told me.  
I sat on the bed and leant forward, looking at Dean. "What?"  
"You look me in the eye and tell me you're not attracted to Benny."  
I made eye contact and after a couple of seconds, I looked away.  
"I thought so," he smirked. "You're more attracted to him than scared now."  
"Shut up," I smiled and felt myself blush.  
"If you're not as scared of him then why don't you-"  
"I told you Dean, I'm not a dog on heat like you."  
He opened his mouth to say something but Benny came in, making us both jump.  
"Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure," Dean got up and followed him outside.  
When they came back in, they both looked at me.  
"We gotta go sort something out tonight, go on a hunt," Dean said.  
"You and me we? Or you and Benny we?"  
"It's a vampire nest."  
I tensed up and Benny obviously noticed.  
"It's my maker, he's the one that sent me to purgatory, thought he might like a little trip there hisself."  
"And I just . . .what? Stay here?"  
"It's not safe for you, little darling but we'll be back tomorrow morning," Benny stepped toward me but I stepped back, still cautious.  
"Okay, but leave me at the nearest motel," I told them.  
Dean looked at me, like he was trying to make up his mind.  
"Alright, get ready and we'll set off."  
I nodded and started to get my things together.


	4. Chapter 4

When I met Dean and Benny outside by the car, Benny opened the back door for me.  
"I don't think so, I'm riding passenger," I said to him.  
"Well, how about I sit in the back and keep you company?"  
"You can sit in the back by yourself."  
Instead of carry the argument further, both of us turned to Dean and looked at him.  
"Oh god, seriously?" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Benny, you can ride shotgun when we've dropped her off at the nearest motel."  
I smiled cheekily at Benny and climbed into the front seat, leaving Benny to deal with the thrills shooting down his spine..  
Dean smirked to himself, happy that I was coming out of my shell and warming up to Benny, and got into the front seat.  
"So, how far is it?" I asked, once we were on the road.  
"About three hours away," Benny answered, leaning forward between me and Dean and I jumped to the side, slightly.  
"Okay," I said with my back to the door, facing him and give me a wink and leant back.  
After a few minutes, I took my trainers off and curled up on the seat, leaning my head to the side.  
"Benny," I said his name and Dean looked at me, slightly surprised; Benny felt himself get aroused but more than anything, he felt a warmth settle over him, like he was falling for me.  
"Yes little darling?"  
"How long have you been a vampire for?"  
I had my arms resting on my knees and Benny leaned forward to lightly grab two of my fingers; he waited for a second to see if I would pull away and when I didn't, he answered, "fifty years."  
"You're warm," I said while looking at his two fingers moving back and forth against mine.  
Dean looked at our hands out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything, hoping I was going to come to my senses.  
"Remember what I told you this morning? Them movies are wrong and I'm guessing they sparkle in movies now too?"  
"Pft, stupid Twilight pretty boys," Dean muttered under his breath and it was too hard to hold back a giggle.  
"What do your fangs look like?" I asked him.  
"I might show you one day," he squeezed my fingers and leant back.  
When he and Dean started talking about the case, I listened to his voice and started drifting to sleep.  
'I am not falling for Benny, I don't fancy Benny, I am not falling for Benny,' I kept repeating in my head, trying to convince myself as I fell asleep.  
What must have been two hours later, I got woken up when I felt myself being shuffled back into someone's arms; still half asleep, I wasn't too sure who's arms I was in, now that I'd learned that Benny was also warm.  
My eyes opened slightly and I looked up to see the bottom of a chin with facial hair. Benny.  
"Where's Dean?"  
"He's getting your room," he answered.  
"Look after him," I warned.  
"I got him out of purgatory in one piece, I'll make sure I get him back in one piece."  
"You better or this will be the closet you'll ever get to me," I mumbled without thinking and I only realised what I'd said when Benny stopped suddenly, processing what I'd just said.  
"You can put me down now. Put me down," I had to repeat myself before he set me on my feet.  
"I . . .I didn't mean-I mean I did . . .I'm sorry."  
I looked up at Benny, nervously and stepped away and he just nodded with his mouth sealed, then walked away, leaving me confused. Until I realised what was wrong, or had an idea anyway.  
Walking at speed, I passed him and stopped, making him stop in front of me.  
"Let me see," I said, a slight electricity running through me; as a hunter I'd seen vampire's fangs before but there was something different about wanting to see Benny's.  
Looking at him, he was just stood facing me, his eyes closed and seemingly taking deep breaths through his nose.  
"There's nothing to see, little darling, I'm okay," Benny opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
"What I said back there, I didn't realise what-I mean, I don't why I said it, I don't think that you actually want to get closer," I stumbled and stuttered, not fooling Benny in the slightest.  
Instead of saying that he actually did want to get closer than just carrying me, he took a step forward and put both hands on my hips.  
I froze and slowly lowered my eyes to his hands and quickly took them off with my own.  
"Don't touch me, Benny, I-I . . ." I looked at his, worried and unsure and then turned and went to find Dean.  
Fifteen minutes later, once Dean had the room key and I was inside and sat on the bed, he and Benny were ready to leave again.  
"We'll be back tomorrow," he leant down to me and gave me a hug.  
"Try not to get bit," I squeezed him.  
"If I do then I'm coming after you."  
I laughed a little and let him go; I quickly looked at Benny and saw he was staring out the window.  
Through the fifteen minutes after our . . .whatever it was, things had been really tense and I got the feeling he was a little upset, which made me feel guilty.  
When Dean was putting on his leather jacket, Benny looked at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'  
I shook my head and smiled at him, letting him know it wasn't his fault.  
"You ready, Benny?" Dean opened the door.  
"Yeah," he walked away from the window and followed but before closing the door, he turned back to me.  
"Make sure you come back," I said to him and when I focused on his eyes, it finally hit me; I knew he liked me and he had something of a thing for me, but looking into his eyes, I realised it was more than that, it was like he was in love with me. And I couldn't hide it anymore that I was falling in love with him.  
Looking at him, in that moment, I wanted to put his hands back where I'd pulled them from and kiss him but he'd already closed the door.  
I ran to the window and watched him; watched him get into the car, watched him give me one last smile and watched him leave, inside the Impala.


	5. Chapter 5

In the car, Benny was telling Dean about his days as a vampire.  
"So, I bumped into a vamp, Quentin, we were in the same nest. I had to kill him but before I did he mentioned The Lucky Myra. It left yesterday afternoon so I guarantee you, it's been hit already."  
"What do you mean 'hit'?" Dean asked.  
"Boarded, burned and buried at sea. My nest-that's how we fed. How we always fed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half-dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol the harbours, looking for the right-size target-fat, rich yachts going to far-off ports. Take down the boat's name and destination, radio it to the crew in the water. And then we just, uh . . .let the ocean swallow up all out sins," Benny explained.  
"Vampire pirates? That's what you guys are?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Vampirates?"  
Benny had to let himself laugh at that one. "You know, all the years we ran together, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that."  
"So, if you were your maker's favourite, why did he kill you?"  
"When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker? He means everything to you. I meant, you really start believing he's god. Now, if your maker happens to believe the same thing, well . . ." Benny took a deep breath.  
"See how that could be a pickle," Dean nodded.  
"Mm," he agreed. "So our father, he was a jealous god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world, always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest . . .till I met her. Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek, heiress."  
"So you've been in love with a human before?" Dean asked and Benny shot Dean a look which quietened him..  
"She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boat's destination in to my crew, but instead, I joined her on it."  
Dean laughed. "Seriously? Was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?"  
"My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just . . .seemed to vanish . . .into what we had become together. I mean . . . We found it, man. Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man-he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him-me leaving him. They pinned me down, and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat," Benny told Dean, his voice heavy with pain.  
"Well, that's what payback's all about-am I right?" Dean looked at Benny.  
"They should be on the nearest island. There's some docks up ahead. Should be a dinghy to use."  
Dean followed his instructions and waited for a few seconds before asking, "so this Andrea, was she better than Sherrie? Sounds like you're still in love with her."  
"Dean . . ." Benny's voice held warning.  
"But you seem to be in love with Sherrie. You better make up your mind before we head back tomorrow," Dean sent out his own warning.  
That night, after a few hours in a small motor boat, Dean and Benny approached the shore of an island.  
They both jumped off the boat, tied it up and started walking.  
"We're close," Benny said and looked around. "Remind you of anything?"  
Dean ignored Benny's joke about purgatory and took his weapon from his bag.  
"It's weird being back, in the world, I mean, isn't it?" Benny asked.  
"Sure as hell is," Dean agreed.  
"I mean, what do you do with it all? All the-all the everything? I don't even know if this world is real, if I'm real."  
Benny started walking again and Dean followed him until they finally reached a large house.  
Inside, Dean whispered, "time to move, Benny," while Benny was staring at something on the wall.  
"That's the old man's harpsicord."  
"Benny!" Dean hissed and walked away, leaving Benny looking at a framed photo of a woman on a table.  
"No. No, no," Benny whispered to himself with a lump in his throat, shaking his head, upset.  
The woman in the photo came down the stairs behind Benny, making him turn.  
"Benny?" She said, shocked.  
"Andrea." Benny stood staring at her, not believing she was alive.  
A man walked up behind Benny while another appeared from around a corner, a third coming down the stairs behind Andrea.  
The man behind Benny knocked him down onto the ground and hit Benny again and again; outside Dean was listening to everything going on, worrying what he would tell me if he had to come back alone. He could sense something had either happened or was about to happen, when they left.  
"Idiot," he muttered to himself.  
About twenty minutes later, Benny was handcuffed to a chair, his old nestmate, Sorento leaning over him.  
"Gonna make me do this all over again, aren't you?"  
"Hello Sorento," Benny said and looked at Andrea. "He turned you?"  
She nodded in response and then looked behind Benny. "Sorento, go. Tell the old man it's true."  
Sorento obeyed and left.  
"He listens to you?" Benny asked.  
"It's been a long time. Our father has come to trust my judgment over Sorento's," Andrea answered. "I answer only to him."  
"Well, sleeping with God has got to have some perks," Benny said sarcastically and she backhanded him across the face.  
"Yeah, it does," Andrea said and turned to the two vampires stood behind her. "Make sure the old man has everything he needs."  
They obeyed, as Sorento did, and left.  
When they were alone, Andrea pulled Benny forward, roughly and then stroked his face before kissing him, falling to her knees.  
"Oh Benny. When I heard you were back-I don't know-somehow, I knew it was true. I had to believe it, to hope," she smiled after she'd pulled away.  
Before he responded, Benny replayed the kiss in his head and struggled with the thought of me back at the motel, waiting for him and Dean, and Andrea, his first true love, knelt in front of him.  
"Andrea, what happened?" he asked, a lump in his throat. "The old man said he was gonna bleed you dry."  
Andrea shrugged. "I don't know. He changed his mind. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was drinking from his wrist."  
"I'm sorry. All this is because of me. I'm sorry." Benny couldn't help but stare at what was once his heart in front of him.  
"No. It's not your fault. You never his anything from me, Benny, I chose you," she had her hands round his neck..  
"But why'd you stay . . .with them, with _him_? Why?"  
"You remember what it's like at first. First, everything resets. Life is blood. That's all. And whoever gives it to you-"  
"I know, it's complicated, every damn thing is complicated," Benny interrupted her.  
She took her hands off him and took a large knife from the waist of her trousers and held it out to him. "It doesn't have to be."  
"Andrea," Benny said, his mind only on her.  
"Benny, I can't kill him . . .none of us can," she said and tucked the knife into his jacket. "But you . . .you came back from the grave. You're proof that he's not all-powerful, that he's not God. He's scared of you, Benny-I know it." She pressed some keys into his hands.  
"You understand that I came back to burn his operation to the ground, to stop the killing," Benny told her and the door opened.  
Andrea stroked his face and before stepping away, said "do what you came for, and we can be together."  
"He wants Benny brought to him," Sorento said.  
When he was facing his maker, Benny said, "hello father."  
"Benny, I have no words," his maker said.  
"Now I know that ain't true," Benny said, sarcastically, and then asked, "why didn't you let her die? She meant nothing to you."  
"But she meant everything to you. If that's all I could salvage from my wayward son, the woman he defied his maker for, I wanted someone to remember you by."  
"You should have let me go," Benny told him.  
"But Benny, I don't let things go," his maker replied.  
"Really? You lived so long, how is it you have so little, hmm? Nothing but a beat-up old harpsichord and nest of hyenas," he raised his eyebrows.  
"I have the sea. And I have Andrea."  
Benny held up the handcuffs that were once around his wrists. "No. You don't have her. At least that much I know."  
"Oh, that dumb bitch," Sorento muttered and rolled his eyes.  
He lunged at Benny but Benny leant back to avoid the knife, grabbed Sorento's wrist and handcuffed it, hurling him into a wardrobe. Benny then pushed him to his knees and stood on the loose end of the handcuffs, pulling Sorento's head back with his hair.  
After cutting his head off, Benny spread his arms and let the knife fall to the ground.  
"You just gonna sit there?" He asked his maker and then threw him into a glass pane. "Get up."  
Benny's maker responded only by laughing.  
He hauled his maker to his feet and snarled, "well, at least I can finally show you something new, old man. A whole new world." He flipped open the flick-knife Andrea had slid into his jacket.  
After Benny had killed his maker, he made his way back downstairs, past Andrea and put the bloody knife on the harpsichord.  
"The old man is dead," he told her and held his hand out, his mind on her and only her.  
She took his hand and started to follow but then stopped. "Where Benny?"  
"What are you talking about? Anywhere," Benny laughed and when Andrea looked down, Benny realised. "You're not leaving here, are you? And you never were."  
She wasn't the girl that Benny fell in love with, she was what he had turned his back on being.  
"We have everything we need right here. This operation is still perfect," she smiled at him, trying to convince him. "We can ride the high seas, plunder together. We can have the life we always wanted."  
Benny looked at her and realised the woman he loved was gone, dead. There was only one woman he loved now and it wasn't her.  
"What I wanted was to leave a burning crater behind. I wanted to put your memory to rest," he told her.  
"But I'm not a memory. Benny, I'm right here."  
"What I loved . . .it ain't here anymore. It was snuffed out a long time ago by monsters like me . . .like what you've become," he said, playing with her hair.  
"You think you're better than me now?" Andrea asked.  
Benny seen Dean behind her and said, "no, I think we're all damned."  
Andrea snarled and when she threw her head back, baring her fangs, Dean came forward and stabbed her before cutting her head off.  
Benny looked at Dean then his eyes fell to her body.  
Dean watched, feeling guilty but he knew he had done the right thing, knew deep down, it's what Benny wanted him to do.  
When they had left the house and were back by the boat, Benny asked, "why'd you do it, Dean?"  
"Do what?"  
"Resurrect me. You could have drained my soul into any culvert, and no one would have been the wiser," Benny said, feeling sorry for himself.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hey, you good?" Dean asked, slightly worried.  
"Man . . .I don't know what I am," Benny shook his head and jumped into the boat.  
"What you are is more human than any of them we just killed and you might have killed what you once loved but, and kill me if I'm wrong, you love someone else now and she is waiting for you. You wanted me to find out for you? Well, I don't think you need me to tell you that she loves you too, so are you gonna mope around feeling sorry for yourself or are you gonna head back and get your woman?" Dean gave Benny a speech.  
Benny stared at him for a few seconds and smiled. "Let's head back, there's a certain little darling I need to give my heart to."


	6. Chapter 6

The whole night at the motel, I couldn't sleep. I was sat in bed, against the wall, thinking and worrying about Benny and Dean, but mostly Benny; I knew Dean could look after himself but I didn't know if Benny could, vampire or not.  
I found myself hoping he'd make it back, and if he did, I was gonna make up for taking his hands off my hips.  
Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his and what was in them when he looked at me before he left, the . . .the love. Just thinking of that word made me want him to hurry back.  
I picked up my phone and tried ringing Dean.  
"_This is Dean's other, other cell so you must know what to do."  
_"Dean, let me know when you're coming back and that you're okay. Let me know he's with you. Please. Let me know he's okay and he's with you and that he's coming back."  
I hung up and twisted my phone round and round in my hands; sat on the bed, I said it out loud.  
"I am in love with Benny, I love Benny."  
In the car, Dean turned his phone on and listened to his voicemail, then looked at Benny, smiling with a raised eyebrow.  
"Now, how come you got a smile like that on your face?"  
Dean stayed silent but replayed the voicemail, turning his phone of loudspeaker.  
"_Dean, let me know when you're coming back and that you're okay. Let me know he's with you. Please. Let me know he's okay and he's with you and that he's coming back."  
_Benny said no words but just looked at the phone in silence. All that I had said was circling round in his mind.  
'She's worried about me. She wants me safe. She wants me to go back and be with her.'  
"You okay?" Dean asked.  
"Fine Dean, just fine," he answered with a smile. "Dean, when we get back, I'm not going to see her till tonight, I want to surprise her, you see. But don't tell her where I am."  
Dean looked at him. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to tell her?"  
"You'll think of something."  
Dean sighed and carried on driving back.  
When they were back in the town I was in, Dean stopped round the corner from the motel.  
"Make yourself scarce, we don't want her seeing you," Dean told Benny, who just nodded and got out of the car, heading away.

In the motel, I was going crazy because I hadn't heard anything. I tried ringing Dean and this time, his phone was turned on but it just rang and rang.  
"You bastard, you said you'd-" I was cursing Dean when he walked in through the door.  
"Dean?" When I seen him, I jumped off the bed and headed over to him.  
Dean held his arms open for a hug but, instead, got a dead arm when I punched him.  
"OW! What was that for?"  
"You said you'd ring me on the way back! You didn't ring me!"  
Dean put his arms on my shoulders to calm me down. "Hey! Chill out!"  
I looked around Dean to the space behind him and then looked back to him.  
"Where is he? Where's Benny? Oh god . . .that's why you didn't ring me, isn't it?" I stepped away.  
"No, no, he's gone to . . .hunt, to get something to eat," Dean said and was impressed with himself for thinking up something that fast. Hell had failed to kill the hunter within him and now purgatory had failed too.  
"So, he's good?"  
"Yes, he's good," Dean reassured me. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep, I'm tired and I didn't get any sleep last night."  
"What did happen last night?" I asked Dean and he just stared at me. "Oh right, you wanna get some sleep."  
"I'll tell you later, when I wake up," he replied and dropped down onto the spare bed, closing his eyes. It wasn't long till he was dead to the world, metaphorically speaking, of course.  
By the time Dean finally woke up, it was night and outside was dark.  
"How long have I been asleep?" He mumbled as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
"Ages," I snapped. "And Benny isn't back yet."  
"He'll be back soon, I'll ring him. But right now I'm going to go and get something to eat, that's another thing I haven't done since yesterday."  
"No, it's okay Dean, I don't want to come with you," I said sarcastically.  
"Good," Dean threw on his jacket and just left.  
I rolled my eyes and went over to the small fridge to get myself something to eat when I heard the door open.  
"Forget something?"  
When I didn't get an answer, I turned around and saw Benny stood in front of the now-closed door.  
"Benny," I said and broke into a huge smile.  
"Little darling," he smiled back and when he called me that, my emotions took over and I ran towards him, throwing my arms around his shoulders.  
"I didn't think you'd come back."  
"Now, why would I ever want to leave you? You've got my heart, you keep it warm," Benny said and placed his hand on the back of my head and rested his chin on the front. (Of my head).  
When I didn't reply, he lifted my head and saw that I was choked up and moved his face forward just a little bit to let me know what he was going to do.  
When he paused for my reaction, it gave me time to put my hands on the back on his neck and kiss him.  
His lips were the softest I'd ever kissed and the stubble on his chin and face were so soft against my skin; I was surprised when his hands didn't wander, when he left them to just being placed on the back of my head and stroking my cheek, something I got the feeling he'd always wanted to do. He didn't even try to use his tongue.  
I could feel his erection straining against his trousers and pressing against me but when he pulled away and looked to the bed, all he said was "let's lie down, you look tired and I need sleep, I haven't had any."  
Following him, when he stretched out on the bed and held an arm out, I lied next to him and put my head on his chest. It was eerily silent but warm and soft.  
With his finger under my chin, he lifted my head and gave me a soft kiss and ;licked his lips after. "My little darling."  
I put my head back on his chest and after Benny wrapped his arms around me, we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, me and Benny were still cuddled up and the sun was shining through the window.  
I took a deep breath and started to roll over but Benny pulled me back, alerting me that he was awake.  
"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.  
"About a half hour."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" I looked up at him.  
"I was enjoying watching you sleep," Benny smiled at me.  
"That's kinda . . .weird," I laughed a little. "Did Dean come back?"  
"I didn't hear him," he shrugged and stroked my hair.  
I was just leaning up to kiss him when Dean came through the motel door.  
"Oh god," he said and quickly turned round.  
"Dean, we're both wearing clothes, lying on top of the covers," Benny laughed.  
"Maybe I should just leave you lovebirds to it," Dean raised his eyebrows, winked and left.  
Alone again, Benny rolled over so he was hovering over me and I leant up on my elbows, hoping this time I wouldn't get interrupted.  
When he kissed me back, I nipped his bottom lip and licked it, slipping my tongue inside when I got the chance.  
"Benny," I whispered when, after a couple of seconds of rubbing his tongue against mine, he pulled away.  
He didn't answer but kept his head down, out of my sight.  
I rested all my weight on one arm and used the other to push his head up with my hand. "What's wrong?"  
Benny opened his mouth slightly and I caught sight of something sharp in his mouth, slightly longer than his teeth.  
"Show me," I whispered into his ear and when he lifted his top lip up, I ran my finger down a fang and moved my hand round to the back of his head, stroking his neck. "Benny, I don't care about them and I don't care what you are, I-"  
I froze when I realised what I was about to say.  
He lifted his eyes and looked at me. "I know what you were going to say. I do too," he smiled and kissed me gently, careful not to hurt me with his fangs.  
I carried on rubbing the back of his neck and he purposely pressed himself into me so I could feel his erection; I moved myself up against him and he moaned and moved his hands down my sides, making me tremble.  
When he moved his hands back up, he slid them under my back and leant down by my ear, whispering, "can I make love to you?"  
I was so touched that he felt he had to ask first; I moved my hand from his neck and rubbed his cheek. "Oh Benny, of course you can," I smiled at him, nodding.  
With his arms still behind my back, he started to kneel, pulling me with him so I was sat up.  
I pressed my hands against his chest and when I felt the muscles under them, I moved my head forward and rested against him.  
"Sherrie," Benny said my name and I looked up at him, the love in his eyes drawing me in closer till I kissed his cheek.  
As I nuzzled his neck, Benny lifted my top up gently, as he kissed my neck.  
Once my top was off, Benny leant me back so I was lying on the bed again; he kissed my collarbone and made his way down to my chest, rubbing my breasts with both hands until his lips replaced each one.  
After his tongue had teased my nipples, he knelt back and looked at me. "You're perfect."  
I blushed a little and sat up, pushing his t-shirt up enough to see his toned stomach. 'Oh wow,' I thought to myself and carried on lifting it but Benny cut me off by pulling his t-shirt up over his head.  
"Oh wow, Benny, your body . . .oh wow," I smiled, running my eyes over his pecs and the rest.  
He chuckled but added, "its not as beautiful as yours, little darling.'  
Benny's trousers were baggy but his erection could still be seen pressing against them, bragging his size so I placed my hand over him and moved it up and down, causing Benny to roll his eyes and sigh.  
"Oh darling."  
If I needed any permission, this was it so I pulled the leather of his belt free of the strap and tugged until his trousers popped open, all the time Benny watching me. Pulling down the zip, a smile took over my face when I saw that there was nothing underneath, no boxers, going commando; I pulled the back of his trousers down first, my palms against his bum and lips against his chest.  
When they were finally low enough at the back to pull down at the front, I brought my hands round and hesitated, taking a deep breath; Benny started to move his hands to mine but I shook my head and pulled them down.  
With his trousers down by his bent knees, I moved my hands up his thighs and at the top, wrapped them gently round his rock hard cock, which seemed to be throbbing and pulsating with excitement.  
"Ahh . . .oh my," Benny gasped. "If you keep doing that darlin', I won't last long enough to make love to you."  
I let go and rubbed his chest until he told me "lie down."  
Doing as he ordered, I leant back, resting my head on the pillow, feeling him undo my trousers and pull them down, then kiss my stomach, just above my underwear.  
I pushed up onto my elbows and raised my waist so he could pull my pants down and when they were, I wiggled my legs until they dropped onto the floor, leaving his looking me up and down.  
"You just get more and more beautiful," Benny shook his head.  
I looked down at my closed legs, now bent back up.  
"Don't be coy on my account," he told me and put his hands on my knees, spreading them and copying my earlier action by running his hands up my thighs. When he got to the top, he left one hand below my hip and with the other, he used his thumb to push between my tingling folds. "You're so juicy." He removed his thumb and put it in his mouth. "And you taste delicious."  
When he took his thumb away, his fangs had extended once again and he put his thumb back.  
"Oh Benny . . .Benny please . . .don't tease me," I gasped and watched him lean forward off his knees so he was laying on top of me.  
He kissed my chin and along my jaw up to my ear, careful not to catch my skin with his fangs.  
I felt one of his hands between us and move himself into the right place, then moved his head back to look at me with his eyes, his gorgeous eyes that were so blue that they melted my heart.  
Moving my right hand to rub his beard, I pulled him into a deep kiss as he pushed himself into me, filling more that I'd even been filled.  
"Ahh," I leant my head back and moaned as Benny very gently grazed my lip with his fangs. "Yes."  
He pushed again, harder and deeper.  
"Benny . . .oh god, you're so big," I blurted out and he laughed against my throat, saying "I never get tired of hearing that."  
I moved my hand from his neck, down to his back and dragged my nails up; he retaliated by grazing my shoulder with his teeth.  
Each time Benny pushed into me, he pushed in deep but he was so gentle that he really did mean 'make love'.  
I sunk my head onto his shoulder.  
"Oh darlin', you're amazing, you're driving me wild," he sighed with each push and knelt back, bringing me up with me like he had done before.  
Wrapping my legs around his waist, I kissed him as deep as he was pushing into me and felt his fangs dig into my lip but not break the skin; his hands slid down my sides, stroking my breasts with his thumbs as he passed them and grabbed both cheeks of my arse and lift me up to speed up the thrusts, bringing himself closer.  
"Ahh . . .ohhh, yes, yes, aaah," I moaned, my forehead against his as the approaching orgasm ran through my body like electric.  
"Holy shit," Benny groaned back as he felt my inner walls clench around him, tipping him over the edge with a loud cry. I tipped over my own edge, my focus blurred with stars and my body trembling.  
After a minute, we both regained our senses and Benny lied me back down, but instead of rolling to my side, he stayed lying on top of me, kissing me and pulling the covers over us..  
When he did roll over, he took me with him so I was lying on top of him and Benny moved his head to my ear and whispered, "I love you Sherrie, I love you so much."  
I looked up to him and into his eyes and said the only thing I felt. "I love you too, Benny."  
Moving my head back down, I put it on his chest and closed my eyes, not curled up to his side but still laying on top of my vampire, his arms wrapped around me.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning, I woke up laying on my side with Benny right behind me, kissing my neck and leaving his erection free to make itself known.  
"I could get used to this kind of wake-up," I sighed and rubbed myself very slightly against him.  
"I can make it better." As he said this, he put his hand on my thigh, brought it up and moved in between my legs.  
I laughed a little and rubbed myself against him again, pulling a low moan out of him; to make me react the same, he pushed one of his huge fingers into me.  
Moving my head to the side, he leant over and kissed me, moving his other hand round to my chest and massaging me softly. "Oh Benny."  
Taking his finger out of me, he replaced it with his cock and pushed into me.  
"Ahhh . . ." we both gasped at the same time and chuckled; Benny put his hand back where it was and played with my clit, making me dig my nails into the skin on the back of his bum as I pulled myself backwards against as he pushed in as gently as he did last night.  
I opened my mouth to moan but Benny silenced my by kissing me, rubbing his tongue lovingly against his.  
After a minute or two, there was the sound of the key in the outside of the lock.  
Benny stopped kissing me and quickly pulled the covers up to my shoulders, then wrapped his arm around me on top of them so Dean wouldn't be able to see anything.  
"He still can't see anything," Benny whispered in my ear and carried on gently making love to me.  
I laughed. "You're a naughty boy," and after saying that I turned my head to carry on kissing him.  
"Oh god, are you two seriously still at it?" Dean cried when he came in, looking genuinely surprised.  
"You can join in if you want?" Benny smirked at Dean and pushed deep into me, making me gasp aloud.  
"Oh, you're sick," Dean shook his head and left. "I'm coming back in one hour, please be done by then!"  
When the door closed, Benny didn't give me time to laugh before he thrusting into me a little harder.

A week had passed, and boy what a week, as I took a slow walk to the shops around the corner from the motel, about five minutes away; it was hard work convincing Benny and Dean to let me out at night, in the dark but they couldn't argue when I'd armed myself with silver and holy water and salt and everything else.  
I had no problems walking to the shop, things only started to get spooky once I was inside.  
I walked in and no one seemed to notice except for one person, a tall guy with short blonde hair. I moved around the shop and he seemed to follow me; straight away my hackles rised so I left without buying anything and started to make my way back to the motel.  
I hadn't even got seven feet from the shop when I sensed the guy behind me.  
"Look, just leave me alone," I turned around to face him.  
"'Fraid I can't do that," he answered in a southern accent that made me think of Benny and the thought of Benny waiting for me made me prepare to fight.  
The blonde-haired guy lunged at me and I jumped to the side, pulling the silver knife out of my socks. As he lunged for me again, I moved forward to match him and plunged the knife into his side and that was when I realised the amount of trouble i was in. The bloke howled out in pain and fangs slid down from his gums. I dropped my knife and began slowly moving backwards.  
"Yeah, run. I love a hunt," he growled and before I could turn round and run, he jumped, knocking me to the floor and sank his fangs into my neck. I didn't even have a chance to cry out to Benny because I knew he'd hear me. Vampire's hearing was always amazing so I'd learned.  
I was feeling woozy with the edges of my vision darkening when the vampire let go of my neck and bit his own wrist.  
"Drink."  
"Fuck you!" I spat at him.  
He grabbed my chin and smeared the blood from his wrists across my lips, forcing them apart; I tried to reject any of the blood but the cold iron taste flooded my mouth.  
"Nooo," I tried to cry out and shake my head but felt darkness flood in. The last thing I saw was the blonde vampire grin, slide his fangs away and run.  
Back at the motel, an hour later, Benny was perched on the edge of my bed, wringing his hands.  
"Where is she, Dean? I'm going to go look for her." He stood up and Dean stood up from the chair across from Benny. "Dean, the shop is five minutes away, do you really think it should take her this long?"  
"Look, she probably stopped at a diner if there's one round there, or perched outside the shop. I know her better than you Benny, so let's give it another half an hour and then we will go and look for her, okay?"  
Benny didn't say anything, just sat back down on the bed in silence.  
Around the corner, my eyes flickered open and my head was overwhelmed by sound; cars, people, animals, the wind, everything. I tried to remember what happened but my memory was fuzzy; all I knew was that I had to get back to the motel, back to Dean and Benny.  
Walking back, my mouth was dry and my stomach was growling but I wasn't hungry for food, which was making me confused. If I didn't want food, what did I want?  
At the motel, I walked through the door and Benny was in front of me in seconds, his hands on my shoulders.  
"Where did you go? Are you okay, little darling?" He looked me in the eyes and stepped back. "What happened to you?"  
Dean appeared next to Benny, looking at him and then looking to me, concern all over his face.  
"I . . .I don't know. I went to the shop and there was someone in there, someone weird and he was outside the shop as well and . . .my knife . . .I stabbed him and dropped the knife and then I-I . . .I can't remember. I think I passed out," I said, panicking and looked at Benny. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
For the past week, since me and Benny had realised we loved each other, we were always in each other's arms but now, the way he was looking at me was like I was a demon wearing me as a meatsuit or something; it almost seemed like he had turned his human side off, tuning back into his vampire side.  
I stepped towards him but he stepped away and I looked at Dean.  
"Benny, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean scowled.  
"What are you feeling? Right now?" Benny asked.  
"Well, I'm scared and you're not helping, you're acting like you don't . . .don't . . ."  
"No, not them kinds of feelings. What do you feel like?"  
"I-I guess I'm . . .well, I'm kind of hungry but I-I don't . . ." my voice faded away when I saw the look Dean and Benny gave each other.  
"You better be joking," Dean raised his voice and I flinched, it was so loud.  
"I…I'm a vampire, ain't I?" I asked, my eyes filling up.  
"Don't worry, we'll get this sorted, we can cure you if you don't feed," Dean put a hand on my shoulder.  
"No," Benny looked at me, his face blank. "You got to go. Leave."  
"What? Why? You're a-"  
"It doesn't matter what I am, pack your bags and get out."  
Dean looked at Benny in shock. "Benny, what-" Dean was cut off by Benny holding up his hand.  
I looked at him and realised he was serious.  
"Well, if you can kick me out so fast then I guess you never really loved me in the first place," I said, throwing some extra things into my bag and headed for the door. "I still love you Benny. I'll miss you."  
With tears trickling down my face, I left the room and closing the door behind me, leaving Benny and Dean and my old life behind.


End file.
